memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Federation members
Bajor? Re: //Please check. When did Bajor gain membership? Bajor was accepted into the Federation in DS9:"Rapture". However, the provisional government voted to postpone the actual admission. So it is highly likely that Bajor became an actual member shortly after the end of the series. -- Harry 13:14, 23 Dec 2003 (PST) Article content I just wondered, shouldn't this article preferably list member species instead of their planets (or even colonies)? In any case, I think this list seriously needs to be checked. There are some planets/species listed as certain members which are anything but certain. I suggest that the membership status should be 'proven' on the linked page (whether planet or species) - otherwise that member should be moved to probable or below. -- Cid Highwind 11:46, 24 May 2004 (CEST) :RE: Which planets are you refering to exactly? Furthermore, your idea of member species is good and a seperate page dedicated to this topic should be created rather than replacing the member planets-list.--BlueMars 15:16, May 24, 2004 (CEST) ::Among many others, Alpha Centauri colony (all other colonies as well; not only does it link to the colony instead of the planet, we also don't know if it is an independent member or just a settlement of member planet Earth), Denobula Triaxa (pure speculation at the moment, we don't know if it will be a future member), Sherman's planet (we never heard anything about that one again, might be Federation but might also be Klingon), etc. ::Regarding species vs. planets. We already have several Lists about planets including some especially for Federation worlds. I don't think we need yet another one. This list of planets should be integrated there instead, but only after checking its accuracy. -- Cid Highwind 15:50, 24 May 2004 (CEST) :::I'll take care about sherman's planet and denobula. alpha centauri was mentioned to be a founding member of the ufp. my proposal is to keep the planets list and to start the species list. we might combine the two lists at a later point of time. --BlueMars 16:14, May 24, 2004 (CEST) ::I will move or discuss some more later (I'm not sure about Alpha Centauri BTW, please add a reference on that planets page), but back to the topic: I'd be interested in hearing some good reasons for a) the continued existance of this list of planets and b) the existance of this list of planets under this name (Anyone may chime in, of course...). Let's collect our arguments below: -- Cid Highwind ::This is still open for discussion. -- Cid Highwind 09:58, 3 Jun 2004 (CEST) :A list of member PLANETS seems more reasonable to me, since we are aventually talking about the United Federation of P l a n e t s, and not the United Federation of Species/Races... Furthermore, there was a TNG episode(i forgot which one it was ;-( ), where it is mentioned that a planet has to have a united planetary government in order to be admitted to the UFP. Moreover, there are several human groups, which do not consider themselves Federation members (independent colonies) and there are some Andorians factions, which decline memebership, too (pirates etc...). --BlueMars 17:58, Jun 13, 2004 (CEST) ::Regarding that, I'll repeat (and clarify) the suggestion to EITHER ::#Move this to List of Federation member planets or something similar (To be discussed) for clarity ::#Remove all planets that might not be independent members (colonies, uninhabited planets, etc.) from that list ::#Create additional lists List of Federation member species (to list species in the Federation, sometimes we don't really know anything about a species homeworld - the Bolians seem to be a good example) and List of Federation planets (to list all planets, including those that simply don't belong here; also to have a similar nomenclature). ::OR ::#Move this to List of Federation planets ::#Add more planets to this list (from other existing lists, including colonies and uninhabited planets) ::#Create additional list List of Federation member species (reasons as stated above) ::OR ::#Keep this page under this title ::#Remove all planets that might not be independent members (colonies, uninhabited planets, etc.) from that list ::#Add inhabiting species to each entry (similar to List of Homeworlds, with unknown information marked as such) ::#Create additional list List of Federation planets (reasons as stated above) ::Some way or another, this needs to be worked on, and I still don't see a good reason to maintain not only two, but three or more lists that are that similar... -- Cid Highwind 19:04, 13 Jun 2004 (CEST) Existance of a list of member planets of the UFP Pro *Valid information; useful when searching Contra *Several lists already exist: List of inhabited planets (sorted by organization), List of Federation colonies. Each additional list makes it much harder to keep all content valid. Existance of that list under this name Pro Contra *Title might be misleading: "members" and "member planets" are not the same (e.g. dependent colonies). *Other nomenclature used in similar cases: List of Klingon planets :::Perhaps a compromise can be reached and we can not use the word 'member'. a List of Federation planets or a List of Federation allies could have separate sections for those known to be founding members, those known to be members, and those known to be allies, but membership has not been established. This could also contain a colonies subsection. --Captain Mike K. Bartel 19:24, 13 Jun 2004 (CEST) :::i vote for creating a "Federation planets list" (with uninhabited planets and independent colonies) and a "Federation member species list". --BlueMars 19:26, Jun 13, 2004 (CEST) Bolians Has it ever actually been said that the Bolians are members of the Federation ? :No, but if we only list planets, that are exlpicitly said to be members, the list really looses its authenticity. in so many episodes and movies we see exceptionally much bolian starfleet personel, so we really may conclude that they are federation members. it is never said that grazer is a federation member, too, though we conclude their membership from the fact that the former federation council-president was a grazerite. --BlueMars 22:18, Jun 4, 2004 (CEST) ::Ah, actually we can live with that one. Inyo says that he was happy to represent his people on the Federation Council prior to becoming President. Would a race that is not a member of the Federation have representation in the council ? What we don't officially know is the name of the Grazerite homeworld. Plus, the fact that Inyo is a Grazerite is only from the script, it was never mentioned on screen. Alex Peckover 17:26, Jun 13, 2004 (CEST) ::don't forget the fact that high ranking bolian officers are stationed on earth, there are bolian captains and admirals commanding starships and stations, and there even was a "bolian operation" from starfleet in the dominion war. --BlueMars 17:58, Jun 13, 2004 (CEST) :::Last time I checked, though, there were also at least two Klingons (Worf and Torres, well she's sort of a Klingon), a whole bunch of Bajorans and a Ferengi in Starfleet. Alex Peckover 10:34, Jun 14, 2004 (CEST) ::On the contrary - I think this list only loses its authenticity if we claim that certain species/planets are members if we don't exactly know that. Ideally, only those should be listed as certain members that are explicitely mentioned as such. If that makes it a short list - tough luck, but that's why there's a section probable members. -- Cid Highwind 11:15, 14 Jun 2004 (CEST) Just a thought. The Star Trek star charts book has a list of Federation members. This list is still far from complete, but it can help. It is located on the first fold-out map of Federation space. :Yes, but we have to first verify that, in this work, we only include information from the actual show. The Star Charts book has a lot of conjecture, speculation and just plain lousy guesswork. We can use the list as a guide, but each entry must be reasearched to verify its accuracy to the filmed material rather than Star Charts hearsay..--Captain Mike K. Bartel Xindus II? Why do take out "Xindus II"? Xindus is already destroyed, so it should be their new homeworld. :Well, that name would be pure speculation, and we try hard to avoid that. Additionally, it sounds more like the second planet of the Xindus system than the second homeworld of the Xindi species. -- Cid Highwind 19:43, 29 Jun 2004 (CEST)